The present invention relates generally to an assembly for displaying a sign, wherein the display assembly includes a sign frame and one or more lights disposed on the frame. The present invention is particularly well suited for application in poster frame and display holder devices for various types of replaceable posters, advertising materials, and the like.
Various frame and display devices have been provided for holding and displaying posters, signs, or advertising materials. Some particularly advantageous examples of such devices are illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,310,901 and 4,145,828. Frequently it has been found desirable to provide such previous display devices with lights (illuminated sequentially or otherwise) disposed on a frame or periphery of the display assembly for purposes of drawing a viewer's attention to the display and for highlighting the message on the sign or advertising material.
Many of the above-mentioned illumination systems used in conjunction with such display devices, however, are relatively expensive to manufacture and assemble, and have been found to interfere with the ease and convenience of replacing the poster, sign or other displayed message. Accordingly, the present invention provides a unique and advantageous illuminated display assembly that is inexpensive to manufacture, assembly, and maintain, and that provides for ease and convenience of changing or replacing the displayed message. In one embodiment of the present invention, such an illuminated system is provided in conjunction with a poster or sign display device of the type shown and described in the above-mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,828.
The present invention provides an assembly for displaying a sign, including a sign frame and one or more lights disposed on the frame, with each light including one or more electrical conductors for conducting electric current thereto from an electric power source. The display assembly includes an electrical conductor associated with the frame and connectable to the electric power source, a light socket interconnectable with the frame and having a socket opening for receiving the light inserted therein, a connector interconnectable with the light socket and having at least one electrical conductor disposed for electrical contact with the electrical conductor on the light when the light is inserted into the light socket and the light socket is interconnected with the conductor. The electrical conductor on the connector is interconnectable in electrical contact with the electrical conductor on the frame in order to establish electrical communication between the light and the electric power source.
Preferably, the frame includes a pair of spaced-apart channel portions facing toward one another for receiving a pair of protrusions on the light socket, which can be slid or snapped into the channel portions in order to interconnect the light socket with the frame. The electrical conductor in the frame preferably includes a wire harness running therethrough, and the connector is preferably adjustable in order to accommodate wiring systems having one, two or more wires. All of the above-features and those described herein, are preferably configured and disposed in order to allow various sections of the frame to be hingedly opened and closed in order to conveniently change or replace the displayed message without interference from the electrical illumination system.
Additional objects, advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.